Medical serums and vaccines are often packaged for shipment in unit dose vials, i.e. vials that contain enough liquid for a single dose. Unit dose vials are typically in the form of a glass container that is sealed after filling with an annular metal closure and a rubber membrane that is captured between the closure and the neck of the vial. This combination of materials is typically not affected by autoclave temperatures and is a cost effective and protective package. However, a unit dose vial is generally a fairly small container, typically on the order of 15 mm in diameter×30 mm high (⅝″×1¼″), making the vial susceptible to being tipped over during handling. Tipping a glass vial in a machine operation can cause machine jamming, vial breakage, machine process interruption and other problems.
A known apparatus for loading bottles or vials onto trays is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,001 to the present inventor. Whereas the apparatus described in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,001 is designed to convey vials from a supply conveyor to a handling tray, there is no provision for protecting against vials tipping during transport or for avoiding damage to a vial that may become caught between the index wheel and the circumferential guide. The present invention disclosed below provides an apparatus for loading trays with features to support vials against tipping in a more stable manner than known in the prior art. In addition, the present invention incorporates a feature to lessen the likelihood of vial damage and machine jamming.